


Sanctify

by WhiteInkFeathers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Satan caught the feelings tm and wants to confess;, a sprinkle of pet play;, art galery;, lots of roses;, mc wears cat stockings to seduce him;, no beta we die like men;, no devildom au;, smut in the second half;, tail fucking;, wine tasting;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteInkFeathers/pseuds/WhiteInkFeathers
Summary: So instead of continuing my other fic , i bullshited another AU were my mc & satan met in a library by trying to reach for the same cat mug only because our favorite demon was after her soul at first due to the aura of anger he felt around them .The get to know eachother better and they catch feelings.However i wrote that part in my native language ,so i'll have to translate it first.This fic is their first official date in said AU because no way in hell am i writting smut in my own language .Enjoy !
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sanctify

His brother suggested making a confession that his human crush can’t ever forget,but if it flops Satan is going to make sure Danielle forgets everything,including the first time they met.

He doesn’t know how this happened actually ,he went for the human in hopes of getting their soul and instead met a person who understood him well ,so yes this confession better not fail or Armageddon is about to come a whole lot sooner than god intended.

So here he was in front of an art gallery in the old town of Bucharest waiting for the girl to arrive.He paced around to calm his nerves,when he finally saw her.

She was wearing a grey short dress, a black trenchcoat, some small brown boots with heels and cat stockings. If only she knew what she did to him right now.

Or perhaps she knew and dressed like this on purpose, he knows this is wishful thinking,but oh if it could be true then he would be the happiest demon in hell. 

"Hello there" she greeted him with a smile and a wave of her hand 

"Hey" he smiled back " i was waiting for you" 

"I hope you didn't wait to much" she stuttered a little, a rosy pink coloring her cheeks 

"Not at all, i just got a bit earlier to make sure our reservation was all set up & ready" 

"Reservation? “ she asked a bit confused

" Yes this place also offers a wine tasting experience at the end of the gallery show, i remembered you like this sort of stuff so i went ahead and booked it for us" he said calmly concealing behind his usual smile just how nervous he was. 

"That's so thoughtful of you" Danielle smiled back at him taking his hand in hers. 

How bold of her, it was Satan's turn to blush a bit, hoping it would go unnoticed by the object of his affection. 

"I take it this is your way of saying  _ let's go"  _

"Maybe so, now stop teasing me and let's go inside" she pouted, expression which the devil found adorable 

"I can't help it, not when you make such funny expressions" Satan chuckled lightly 

"Glad to know i can make the devil laugh, at least i know how to pave my way to safety in hell" Danielle retorted 

"My, my who says you'll pave your way, when i enjoy your company so much i might just take your soul for myself" 

Poor Danielle was as red as a tomato which the devil found increasingly cute. 

Perhaps this evening will be a success and today's escapade is going to be their first official date. Only time will tell now. 

"L-et's go" Danielle stuttered again. 

The gallery they were visiting would always host something different, this month's subject was a modern interpretation of Dante's Divine Comedy and of course satan knowing about Danielle's fascination with mythology and of course as resident of Hell he found this to be the perfect occasion to point the difference between the book and the real thing. 

The human of course enjoyed every new tidbit of information.One of the reasons the demon took a liking to her, she was almost as curious as him and honestly it felt nice that for the first time in eons he had someone who understood him well. 

He also appreciated how her eyes would light up whenever she found something interesting, or the gentle smile she would make when she was content or saw a cat.The way she would pout whenever he teased her to much.How fiercely she would try to protect everyone she cared about even if it meant she had to sacrifice a part of herself.How despite being angry at everything she tried her best to not let that define her or how she kept it all in order to not hurt anyone dear and how despite all she had been through in her short human lifespan she could still be positive. 

Needless to say Satan had it bad for Danielle. The fact that they had been holding hands since they got in helped neither of them.

The moment of truth was coming closer as they almost reached the end of the gallery. 

So the devil let go of the human's hand and positioned his palms over her eyes.

"I have prepared a surprise in the next room and don't want to spoil it too soon, so please just go straight forward until i let go" 

"I'm a little anxious but i trust you” said Danielle as she moved slowly 

Once they reached the other room Satan said “ You can look now “ while letting go of his hands from her face.

She gasped as she saw the room.

Said room that had been redecorated with all sorts of floral arrangements with roses ,all varying in hue from white to pink to peach and to red .In the middle of it a table with two chairs,one which had a green album situated on it ,plates and wine glasses ready.

“Listen Danielle ,you don’t have to reciprocate ,however i wanted to do something nice to expresses my feelings towards you and show you how grateful i am to have you in my life”said Satan in the most gentle way “ the album you see there has pictures of all the great moments we have spent together so far and i hope you’ll treasure it as much as i treasure you” 

Danielle turned around to face the devil with what looked like tears in her eyes and for a moment Satan was worried he had done something wrong.However all that worry was soon over as Danielle grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in a kiss.Reciprocating he cupped her face as they continued to kiss,and so did she.

Once the kiss was broken the human replied “Why didn’t you say sooner,all this time i believed you were seeing me as a temporary distraction,since you know my short life span”

“At first perhaps i did at first ,however the more we interacted the closer you grew in my heart ,you’re the first person in centuries to understand me so well and the first one to enkindle such feelings in me”

“I’m so happy to hear this,you can’t even imagine” 

“Also i was not joking about keeping your soul close ,at least until i find a way to get you alive by my side again”

“Oh tiger i am already yours to keep “

With that answer is was the devil’s turn to bring the human back into a kiss.What seemed to last forever was only a few second before the devil broke the kiss again to whisper into Danielle’s ear “Say kitten you wore those stockings on purpose didn’t you,because i plan to reward you for it later “ to which Danielle gulped and responded “Yes ,so unless you have other plans after the wine tasting ,you can take me right to your place” proposition that lit the flame of desire in Satan’s hearth even more so he gave Danielle one more kiss before leaving a bit to call the employee that was responsible for their wine tasting session.

Soon enough ,the couple was set at the table stealing glances at each other while the wine was poured into their glasses.In total they tasted four different wines ,starting with a riesling ,followed by a chardonnay ,a sangiovese and at last a nebbiolo.

Of course their initial plan got delayed because they had to be nerds first and lovers second.

So the two spent at least forty more minutes debating the science behind aromatic wines .

However the heat and tension was back as soon as they got up from the table in anticipation of what was about to happen.Before leaving Satan snatched a peachy rose from one of the bouquets and handled it to Danielle saying “For my darling lady who is as sweet at this rose” the human in turn became as red as the other roses from the room “I just gave you the greenlight to tease me like this for all eternity didn’t I” she exclaimed ,getting even redder if possible “ Yes and i intend to make the most of it” Satan said and smiled “Be gentle with my human heart” retorted Danielle .

From the gallery there was only a ten minutes walk to Satan’s place,the perks of living in the cultural center of the town.During their little walk the demon would rise their lover's hand and leave light pecks on it from time to time , a gesture that made the human smile and occasionally giggle. 

When they arrived at their destination and after the door was open Satan took the opportunity to sweep Danielle off her feet quite literally.The sudden movement made her drop the rose she was holding on her dress and yelp in surprise. 

"You made such an adorable sound kitten, I wonder what other thrills you can produce" said the devil in a suave tone to which the woman in his arms replied "Many more tiger, you just have to bring them out. For starters your little kitten would purr in delight if she could see your demon form" and with that reply something in the devil flipped because next thing you know his horns and tail manifested.In a swift motion Satan closed the door with his tail and bridal carried Danielle to his bed and he threw her , eliciting a moan from his lover.The next second he was already climbing over her, positioning one knee between her thighs, cupping her face with both hands and assaulting her mouth with kisses, nips and licks.She put her hands in his hair gripping his horns and opened her mouth in order to deepen their kiss. Satan hummed in approval as he entwined his tongue with hers, his leg pressing further against her core. 

Even through her pantyhose he could feel how wet she was already in anticipation of what was about to happen.This only encouraged him as his hands traveled all across her body starting to undress her, first getting rid of that annoying coat by throwing it on, same went for the dress. The devil paused a bit to admire the fact that his lover coordinated her lingerie which was a satiny set with lace details and that it also was a deep forest green, one of his favorite colors. This sent a wave of possessiveness over the demon, he is going to make her feel so good she'll never be able to go to someone else. His little kitten all his to devour,his tail swishing erratically in anticipation. 

"Like what you see, i got them especially for you" Danielle said in a sultry manner 

Satan licked his lips, tail twitching even more. He picked up the rose from earlier, and whispered to his lover's ear "I love it and i'm going to make sure you won't be able to forget this night by rewarding you accordingly ".Those words sent a shiver down Danielle's spine, pleased by her reaction Satan kissed her neck gently followed by a lick and a bite right above her pulse point.This earned him an audible moan from the human underneath him making his dick twitch.The rose he was currently holding in his right hand will help him continue his onslaught against his lover's skin.He gently drew patterns with it's petals against her skin which ended with love bites. 

Danielle writhed and moaned, begging him "Satan, please, please " 

"Please what kitten? I won't do anything else unless you tell me " Even if the constricting tent in his pants would tell otherwise. 

"Please, stop teasing me so much, I want to please you as well,I have fantasized about it so much" She said boldly, the brief pause giving Danielle enough time to regain her composure. She pushed him next to her. 

"My, my why didn't you say so sooner" the devil said as she climbed on his lap straddling him. 

"Because you're such a tease, now please lose the shirt and the blazer" she said and bucked her hips against his cock. This of course rewarded her a moan from Satan. In one fluid motion he got rid of the offending garments and no sooner his lover started peppering his chest with kisses, trailing down his torso. Her head was almost between his legs and she looked up at him rubbing his cock through his pants before finally freeing it. That made Satan moan to which Danielle replied while licking her lips "you're not the only one who can be a tease" then she kissed the tip of his dick before giving it a few licks along the veins and the perineum. Then she tugged his member with one hand as she took him in her mouth, starting to suck him off eagerly until she could swallow him whole. The other hand was massaging his balls. This sent the devil in a flurry of moans

"Ah, you're doing so well ke-" another loud moan "keep going Ah kitten" he managed to say. However Danielle stopped with an audible pop, the devil whining at the sudden loss, and said i a slightly raspy voice "Listen Satan don't hold back, I want you to fuck my throat and come because of it. This kitten wants her milk now" This flipped a switch in Satan because the moment she opened her mouth he shoved his cock in, gripping her hair with one hand. He didn't start moving yet letting her accommodate. She choked a bit so in order to make a bit easier for her he gently dipped his tail into her underwear, finding her clit he started massaging it gently, luckily she was wet enough for the friction of his tail to not hurt her.As she relaxed she started moaning against his cock, the vibrations making the devil moan as well. He started to move gradually, until his pace picked up fucking Danielle's mouth relentlessly as his tail massaged her clit in tandem. 

"Ah, you're so good to me,ngh~, what did i do to deserve you" the devil exclaimed feeling his climax approaching, however he wanted his lover to feel good as well so he increased the pace of his tail, until he felt Danielle tremble as she came with his cock still in her mouth . Immediately after Satan came as well, releasing his grip on her as he spilled his hot seed in her throat, which she drank greedily until the last drop. 

"H-ah~, thank you so much for letting me try this Satan" Danielle breathed out, still trembling a bit from the orgasm she just had. 

"Oh kitten you have been so kind to me today, so allow me to repay you " Satan said leaning in to kiss his lover, tasting himself from her tongue. As they kissed he picked her up and opened her bra then situated her with her back against the mattress. He wanted her to keep her stockings on,so in order to make things easier he slashed a hole in them right in the middle. 

This action made Danielle shout " SATAN" 

"Hmmm? “ the devil asked even if he knew perfectly well what he had done 

" Those were new! " Danielle mumbled, which Satan found very endearing 

" Next time get the knee-high socks version, because oh you make me so hot for you in them. I wish to fuck you while you're wearing them.To feel the nylon against my back as I pound that adorable cunt of yours" Satan said before taking one nipple in his mouth sucking enthusiastically on it while pinching the other. This made Danielle moan loudly "Ah, Satan" 

He stopped for a bit to say " Yes Danielle until this night is over i'm going to make you chant my name with how much pleasure i will give you" only to trail down wet kisses until he was right above her core. 

However he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction until she begs for it. So he started to kiss her thighs alternatively, avoiding her mound 

"Satan, do it already please" she whined

Ask and you shall receive, the next moment he was moving the panties away parting her lips and lapping her juices, followed by his tongue swirling against her clit, each time in a different motion. 

That made the human to grip one of his horns guiding his movement while making erratic wantons and whines, back arched and head pressed against the mattress. 

Her screams of pleasure were music against Satan’s ears as he continued his onslaught until she came, his cock hardening again as Danielle chanted "Satan, Satan, Satan" 

He could feel she was close so hurried his movement until she orgasmed right on his face. 

Barely catching her breath she said " Come up i want to kiss you" and the devil obliged, but before taking the lube from the drawer next to the bed. They kissed as Satan coated his cock in lube, slowly guiding it against her entrance. Danielle hissed at first at the sudden intrusion , especially because she was sensitive after the last two orgasm, however she assured Satan to keep going "It's okay babe keep pushing it in, i'll handle it" with both palms against his cheeks she looked softly at her hellish lover and said "I love you" 

Satan looked back with the same softness and replied "I love you too Danielle". 

She moaned as he reached the hilt and while she was getting used to him inside her Satan entwined their hands together. 

Danielle nodded and he started to move. He started slowly, but as she relaxed against him his rhythm started to become faster. 

He kept pounding into her over and over again,receive a crescendo of sound as he filled her wet pussy to the brim with his thick cock ,learning each crevice the more he moved in and out ,in and out like the ticking of a clock

They kissed and moaned in tandem whenever the devil hit that point inside her that made Danielle see stars and tighten a bit around him. 

"Ah, i don't think i can last much longer! " the devil exclaimed 

“I took my pill beforehand, ah, you can come in me. I want you to " Danielle said 

After this a particular deep thrust from Satan made her come for the third time tonight. The tightness around his member made him come as well with a loud grunt.

He fell next to her and they both looked at each other as they were both out of breath. 

"I'm going to bring a towel to clean you up and then we will cuddle" said Satan after regaining his composure. 

"Thank you so much, i would love nothing more" Danielle smiled and replied back

And so they did, falling asleep in each other's embrace .


End file.
